


Summer

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is in college, Fluff, Idk if the other members will pop up, M/M, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wonho is a rich businessman, Wonkyun, bottom changkyun, but not really, jookyun - Freeform, minor jookyun, they're fuck buddies, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Im Changkyun seems to have the gift of persuasion on his side when it comes to Shin Hoseok.





	1. Persistence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Hoseok is roped into spending the summer with his Boston cut buddy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Only a few chapters. I shouldn't be writing more Wonkyun when I haven't even finished the fic I already started but Idiots in Love is almost done so...

The first time Changkyun brought it up was not ideally the best time in Hoseok's opinion. They were in the middle of round three and the younger had been riding him something fierce.

 

"Hyung? Did you hear me?" Changkyun panted out while looking down at the elder. Hoseok's eyes popped open and he glared up at the younger. "Why'd you stop?" he snapped back. He squeezed Changkyun's thighs and pulled on them, "Keep moving."

 

Changkyun stubbornly shook his head and a few droplets of sweat rained down on Hoseok's heaving chest. Changkyun pushed his soaked hair back before leaning forward and planting his hands on either side of the elder's head. 

 

"Not until you answer my question," Changkyun bargained and then kissed him. Hoseok groaned in anticipation and also frustration. He sighed and asked, "What was your question again?"  

 

Changkyun rolled his hips and clenched around Hoseok's dick, "Can I spend the summer with you in Seoul?" he huskily asked. Hoseok shoved the younger onto his back and easily settled between his legs. 

 

"Let me get back to you on that," he said with a determined gleam in his eyes. 

<>

The second time Changkyun asked him was about 5 weeks ago...and thankfully not during sex. "How long are you in Boston for this time?" Changkyun asked from his spot on the edge of the messy hotel bed. 

 

It wasn't the same hotel. It never was. 

 

Hoseok lazed fully satisfied in the Egyptian cotton sheets with the thick pillows stacked against the oak headboard so his back wouldn't hurt. He even had enough modesty to cover his nakedness with one of the soiled sheets.

 

"Just tonight, Changkyunnie," he replied. Changkyun nodded, "Like usual," he countered bitterly as he began to button his shirt. 

 

Hoseok felt a pang of guilt, "I'm sorry, Changkyun, but I'm just passing through on my way home from D.C.," he told him.

 

No matter where in the States Hoseok was sent, he always requested a connecting flight through Logan International. The travel agent through his company never asked why, just obliged. 

 

He'd only been sent to Boston once, but it was enough to leave an impression...

 

"Come back to bed, we still have a lot of catching up to do," Hoseok said stretching an arm out to grip the younger's elbow. Changkyun reluctantly let the elder pull him back into the bed.

 

Hoseok wrapped an arm around his shoulders and scooted over so they could both lean against the pillows. "How's school?" he asked bumping heads with the younger. 

 

Changkyun shrugged and crossed his arms, "School is school, I'm ready to graduate," he said. "Well at least you have the summer to look forward to right?" Hoseok offered. 

 

Changkyun turned a sly smirk to Hoseok. "Speaking of summer...is it alright if I spend my summer with you in Seoul?" he queried with wide hopeful eyes. 

 

Hoseok was ready to choke himself for opening up that opportunity. "Why would you wanna do that?" he asked. "Hmmm let's see..." Changkyun pretended to ponder with a tap to his chin, "Exciting city, new people, and you."

 

Damn that boy was good. "Me?" Hoseok said. Changkyun nodded and crawled on top of the elder, straddling his hips. "Yea, you, Shin Hoseok," Changkyun challenged before kissing the elder's lips. 

 

"Just imagine it," Changkyun said as he ran his hands up and down Hoseok's big chest, "You and me...fucking...all night and all day for 3 months straight."

 

He grabbed Hoseok's limp hands and placed them on his hips at the waistband of his briefs. Hoseok's hands easily latched on. Changkyun lazily circled his arms around the elder's neck and nipped at his chin.

 

"What do you say hyung?" he murmured against his lips. Hoseok swallowed hard as he tried so desperately to ignore the tent he was pitching in the sheets. But Changkyun was so sexy and too powerful. 

 

"That does sound nice," he conceded. 

<>

 The last time Changkyun had asked was about two weeks ago over the phone. 

 

"I just booked my flight hyung, aren't you excited?" the younger's baritone asked over the phone. Hoseok stared out the large window of his high rise condo, "I'm leaping with joy," he sarcastically said as he watched the city lights flicker below him. 

 

There was a pause. 

 

"Are you sure you want me to come there?" he heard Changkyun softly ask, "I don't want to be in the way." Hoseok immediately felt guilty, "You won't be in the way, Changkyunnie," he said, "I really am excited that you're coming."

 

He could feel Changkyun's dimply smile radiate from the other side of the world as the younger said, "Good."

 

It wasn't all good though, Hoseok didn't know how he was going to explain the random college kid staying with him to his friends, co-workers, and other playmates...but Changkyun was happy. 

 

"Are your parents OK with you coming out here to be with me?" he asked pushing the conversation along. He heard the younger snort, "I'm a grown man."

 

'Barely,' Hoseok thought with a stupidly fond smile as Changkyun continued, "I didn't have to get permission to leave the country. Also I didn't tell them, they think I'm going home with my roommate Derious to Atlanta."

 

And then Hoseok laughed from a good healthy place and thought maybe the summer wouldn't be so bad. 

<>

Now Hoseok was standing outside the gate of Changkyun's incoming flight at the butt crack of dawn on his only day off for the week waiting for his Boston fuck buddy like some dedicated boyfriend. 

 

While he stood there in his name brand sweat suit, wearing expensive dark shades, and sipping his caramel macchiato from Starbucks he thought about how the fuck he got into this situation. 

 

Sure Changkyun was cute with a tight ass, but he could find that anywhere. So what was it? And then he saw Changkyun heading out the gate. The younger looked tired, jet lagged no doubt, wearing a bookbag, and rolling a suitcase behind him. 

 

He was wearing a thick sweatshirt with his school plastered across the front and black joggers that fit him too well. He just screamed, 'Young and naive.' But then he noticed Hoseok standing there waiting and his eyes lit up and he smiled widely. 

 

And that's when Hoseok figured it out; he was whipped for this 21 year old college boy. "Crap," he muttered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE STILL AIN'T ENOUGH WONKYUN SO I'LL KEEP BLESSING Y'ALL EVERY TIME INSPIRATION HITS ME!!!!!!


	2. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER WHOO HOO!!

Hoseok grinned as Changkyun stuck his head out the window to admire the city around them. He looked like such a child, but Hoseok understood. The younger was in the city of his roots for the first time... unsupervised...and with his fuck buddy. 

 

"Wah everything is so big and bright and pretty,"  Changkyun said in amazement. Hoseok reached over and grabbed the back of the younger's sweatshirt and yanked him back into the car, "Yah, get back in the car. I know it's all very exciting but chill out," Hoseok scolded. 

 

Changkyun grinned and settled back in the black leather seat of Hoseok's sleek black Beamer. "I'm sorry, Hoseok-hyung, but I'm just so happy to be here with you," he said happily. 

 

Hoseok laughed and nodded, "I know," he said, "I'll take you all over the city, to the clubs and bars, and even to the country. We'll do it all." Changkyun grinned at the promise, "Deal." "But first we get breakfast," Hoseok added, "I'm starving."

 

Changkyun leaned over the console and looped his arms around Hoseok's bulky bicep. His lips hovered by the elder's ear, "Wouldn't you rather eat me instead?" Hoseok couldn't help but give a lopsided smirk, "Such a naughty boy," he said with a small shake of his head. "Yea, but I'm your naughty boy," the younger countered with a peck to Hoseok's cheek.

 

Hoseok felt a little heat rise in his gut, "Why can't you ever behave?" he whined which made the younger laugh, "I'm just trying to live life and you're making it hard for me."Changkyun laughed even harder before cheekily responding, "If you want to pull over, I can take care of that for you before we eat." Hoseok gave the younger unamused side eyes. "Yah you're not sucking me off on the side of the road, Changkyunnie," he scolded, "Besides we're here."

<>

Breakfast had been PAINFUL for Hoseok, he wished he never even suggested it. At this point, all he wanted was to get his dick sucked and then cuddle up to Changkyun and sleep in the rest of the day. 

 

Breakfast probably wouldn't have been so bad if the whole staff didn't think Changkyun was his younger brother. Well not the entire staff, but the hostess, the busboy wiping down their table, and their waitress did. That was more than enough.  What made the situation worse was that Changkyun was playing along and kept calling him 'oppa.' Every time the younger said it Hoseok just wanted to bend him over the table. 

 

"Would you or your younger brother like some more coffee?" their waitress asked as she returned with a fresh pot. Hoseok fought the urge to roll his eyes at the boy sniggering across from him. He did kick him under the table, though, and grinned when Changkyun hissed in pain. He kicked him again when the younger flipped him the bird.

 

"No thank you," he told the waitress with a polite smile. She blushed and nodded, "Here's your bill then," she said placing the billfold on the table. She gave a quick bow and then scurried off. "Do I really look that much younger than you?" Changkyun chuckled out, his dimples making him look extra innocent. Hoseok snorted as he looked at the check. "See for yourself," he said as he slid the slip of paper over to the younger. 

 

Changkyun squinted at the characters scrawled on the free space at the bottom. He was a little rusty at reading Hangul. "Here's my number... also I have a younger sister! She's 16, too! We can double!" he slowly read aloud, "16?" He looked at the elder in disbelief, "I looked 16 to her? Did she not see my college sweatshirt?"

 

Hoseok tilted his head back laughed as Changkyun continued to complain, "That poor girl has got to get her eyes checked, I totally look my ripe old age of 21!" "Of course you do," Hoseok patronized with a small pinch to the younger's hand. Changkyun rolled his eyes  and couldn't help but laugh at how bold their waitress was. "I guess I should be grateful that she's nice enough to not leave me out," he said with a shake of his head. 

 

"Just be happy I don't take her up on her offer; she's cute," Hoseok spitefully said. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and placed a few bills on the table. Changkyun grinned and easily said, "Don't be like that oppa. I don't like to share." Hoseok smiled back. He liked how possessive the younger sounded, but he hoped he wasn't serious because Changkyun was in for a huge surprise this summer if he was. 

 

"Let's go to my place and get you settled," Hoseok offered with a nod to the door. He stood up and grabbed ahold of the younger's sweatshirt and yanked him to his feet and dragged him out the doors.

<>

Changkyun really shouldn't have been surprised that "settled in" meant his luggage being left in out the car and him being shoved up against the front door the second it was shut behind him. He groaned as the doorknob and deadbolt dug into his back uncomfortably. "Oppa, what are you doing?" his baritone questioned as his sweatshirt was shoved up his chest to reveal soft satiny skin. 

 

His hands fell down to grip the elder's wrists in a foolish attempt to break free. Hoseok easily shook his hands away and dug his fingertips into his skin.

 

Hoseok wet his lips before slamming them into Changkyun's roughly. He let out a lust-filled moan, ran his tongue over Changkyun's bottom lip, and then nipped it. He ran his thumbs over the younger's pink nipples loving the way his little nubs felt under his fingertips. Changkyun groaned into the firm kiss and pressed himself into Hoseok's strong hands, arching off the door as he did so. His own hands reached out to fist in the elder's jacket and pulled him closer. 

 

Hoseok broke their kiss and glared at Changkyun, "I've had enough of your teasing for one day," he mumbled with a spiteful tug and twist to the younger's perky nipples. Changkyun laughed and winced at the same time. "I'm sorry," he playfully whimpered as rolled his hip forward, the tip of his erection rubbing against Hoseok's.

 

Hoseok shook his head and tweaked his buds again, "It's too late for apologies, Im Changkyun," he told him and rubbed their noses together sweetly. "So you're just going to do me right here up against the door?" Changkyun queried as he pulled Hoseok's human pincers down to rest on his waist, his shirt falling down over them. 

 

Hoseok wedged his knee between the younger's thighs, "Yea," he easily said and kissed Changkyun again. Changkyun pushed his tongue into Hoseok's mouth and rubbed his growing erection against the elder's thick thigh. He nodded stupidly when he pulled away, "Ok," he easily conceded. He nipped at the skin beneath the elder's chin, "Fuck me, oppa." 

 

Hoseok grinned at the younger and shook his head, "Such a tease," he said with faux disappointment. Changkyun grinned and shrugged innocently. Hoseok grabbed the hem of Changkyun's sweatshirt and yanked it over his head. Once the younger's head was free, Hoseok stopped pulling leaving Changkyun's arms trapped above his head in the sweatshirt. 

 

"Hyung, my arms are stuck!" Changkyun whined, he arched off the door and pushed his chest into the elder's as he tried to wriggle free. Hoseok laughed mischievously and pressed a hand into the younger's chest to push him back into the door, "I know! Call it punishment," he countered. He grabbed Changkyun's wrists in his hand and held them against the door, just in case he tried to break free again.

 

Hoseok moved to kiss him again only to have the younger bite at him. Hoseok laughed again and used his free hand to push Changkyun's head back, "Stop that," he ordered. "My arms are hurting, hyung," Changkyun's baritone whimpered out. Hoseok grinned wider and reached up to yank on the sweatshirt until the younger's hands sprang out. "You've got to work on your upper arm strength, Changkyunnie."

 

Changkyun draped his arms over Hoseok's shoulder's and pouted, "You're ruining the mood for me," he taunted, "Maybe I should just go unpack."

 

Hoseok's hands palmed Changkyun's bottom and roughly pulled his hips forward. "Why are you always such a tease?" he mumbled as he ground his erection against his lover's. Changkyun fisted his hands in Hoseok's hair and yanked his face closer, "Because it makes your dick harder," he easily answered before rutting his own erection against the elder's thick thigh. Their lips crashed together again and Hoseok groan when his top lip got caught between their teeth.

 

Hoseok suddenly broke the kiss and let out a few curse words. He panted harshly against Changkyun's lips and rested his forehead against the younger's. "What's wrong?" Changkyun asked him, "Premature ejaculation?" followed by a husky chuckle. "Stop talking," Hoseok mumbled before supplying an answer, "I don't have any condoms."

 

"Seriously?" Changkyun whined, "How much sex are you having to not have at least one condom?" Hoseok chose to ignore the question in favor of asking one of his own, "Did you pack any?" Changkyun nodded, "I did...but I kind of left that bag and all my other toiletries on my bathroom sink at home," he pitifully responded. Hoseok laughed and shook his head, "I'd be more upset if you weren't so cute."

 

"So what do we do now?" Changkyun asked him, "Bareback?" Hoseok frowned and shook his head again, "I don't think that would be a good idea." "Why not?" Changkyun queried curiously. He didn't want to say it was because he had multiple sex partners and he wanted to keep the younger safe so he opted to answer with, "That takes more time and prep and it hurts like hell if you don't do it regularly."

 

Changkyun seemed satisfied with the answer and questioned, "So...what do we do?"

 

Hoseok smirked at the younger and began to the drawstrings of his joggers. "There are other ways to make you cum," he said as he shoved his hand down the front of Changkyun's pants and smiled wider when he realized the younger wasn't wearing any underwear. "Why aren't you wearing anything underneath?" he asked against Changkyun's lips as he gripped his lover's erection.

 

Changkyun grinned back and gave a nonchalant shrug, "Anticipation," he smugly replied, "I know you can't keep your hands off me." Hoseok gave Changkyun's dick a rough jerk and nodded, "You're right, " he agreed before kissing him again. Changkyun moaned into the kiss as the elder tugged his dick harder and faster. Hoseok broke the kiss and continued to speak, "I don't know what it is about you, but I keep coming back to you. I think I might be addicted."

 

He clamped his mouth down on Changkyun's neck and began to jerk him in a wrenching motion. Changkyun screwed his eye shut and let his head fall back against the door. He bucked his hips into Hoseok's hand and dug his blunt nails into Hoseok's shoulders. Hoseok switched between biting and sucking ugly red marks into the right side of Changkyun's neck and corresponding shoulder.

 

He used his free hand to hold down the younger's bucking hips. Changkyun dropped his hands to his sides briefly to pull the elastic waistband of his joggers around his spread thighs exposing his erection and bottom. Hoseok chuckled and nipped at Changkyun's chin, "Look at you, Changkyunnie, you're leaking all over my hand," he pointed out. He ran the pad of his thumb over Changkyun's oozing slit.

 

"I don't think you'll last much longer," it was Hoseok's turn to tease and he was going to take advantage. He deliberatly slowed his hand down and lazily jerked the younger's cock, "Unless I make you." Changkyun sank his fingers in the elder's hair and pulled him into a needy kiss. Hoseok smiled into the kiss and sped up just a tad.

 

Changkyun whimpered and licked into Hoseok's mouth as he tried to buck his hips again. "Hyung I want to cum," he whined out. Hoseok laughed again, "Such a naughty boy," he playfully told him, "You're practically humping me like a puppy would." He picked up his pace again Changkyun whined again, but this time in relief. Changkyun rolled his hips as best he could with the big hand anchoring him down.

 

Hoseok nipped at the blistering love bites on the younger's chest and shoulder and just jerked at the younger's tip. "I'm going to cum," Changkyun moaned out before burying his face into the elder's neck. He clamped both rows of his teeth down into Hoseok's chest as heat built up in his core. He came in 3 powerful spurts. It blasted between Hoseok's fingers and splattered onto his jacket. It oozed over Hoseok's hand and onto his thigh.

 

"Guess I can throw these clothes away," Hoseok chuckled out as Changkyun panted harshly against his neck. The younger weakly pushed himself upright using the elder's beefy shoulders as leverage. Hoseok marveled at the way Changkyun's chest heaved up and down. His barely there abs momentarily became more defined with every deep breath he took and his nipples were still puffy from the earlier abuse.

 

Hoseok was fighting every urge to just run his hands up and down the younger's body and commit every line and wrinkle to memory.

 

"You ok?" he asked the younger and then wet his kiss-swolen lips. Changkyun numbly nodded as he slumped back against the door, "I think I saw God," his words came out shakily. Hoseok snorted, "The handjob wasn't that good." His knee was starting to throb from being pushed into the door for so long, but he didn't want to take it away just yet because he was so sure that it was the only thing keeping Changkyun up right at this moment.

 

Changkyun gave a breathy laugh and pushed his sweaty fringe out of his face, "I beg to differ," he countered. Hoseok busied his himself with unzipping his jacket so he would have something to wipe off the goo on his hand. Changkyun was delighted to see Hoseok big chest and chocolate abs being revealed to him. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's wearing nothing underneath," he pointed out as he dragged his fingertip down the bumpy valley in the center of the elder's chest.

 

Hoseok grinned and mimicked the younger's nonchalant shrug, "Anticipation," his own baritone countered as he tossed his jacket onto the floor by Changkyun's sweatshirt.

 

"Well let's not have you wait anymore," Changkyun said with a waggle of his brow. He pulled his pants back up over his flacid cock and Hoseok retracted his knee finally. Changkyun placed his hands on the elder's shoulders and flipped their positions. He shoved Hoseok against the door and smiled when Hoseok groaned in pain. His back had made contact with the door knob.

 

Changkyun pecked the elder's lips softly and then kissed his way down his chest. He took his time to kiss each abdominal muscle as he curled his fingers over the waistband of Hoseok's pants. He pulled Hoseok's pants down and was surprised when his dick sprang free and almost hit him in the face. Changkyun laughed and grabbed Hoseok's dick in his hand, "That thing almost put my eye out," he complained while looking up at the elder.

 

Hoseok stared down at Changkyun smiling innocently up at him; like he wasn't on his knees...like he wasn't about to suck the dick he was stroking in his hand. Changkyun gave Hoseok's tip a tentative lick and was elated when the elder flinched. Changkyun licked his lips, took a deep breath, and then swallowed Hoseok. The elder sucked in a shocked breath and fell back into the doorknob. 

 

"Holy shit!" he moaned loudly.

 

He regained his balance and let his hands find the back of the younger's head. Changkyun swatted his lover's hands away, he didn't need Hoseok controlling his rhythm. Changkyun couldn't take Hoseok's complete length, but it was enough to make Hoseok's knuckles turn white and for him to breathe like he had a frog in his throat. 

 

Changkyun bobbed his head up and down, making obscene slurping noises. The sounds shouldn't have turned Hoseok on like they did, but hearing such dirty noises from a boy who just innocently smiling at him not too long ago made him horny. Who would expect such a sweet looking young man to make such loud and nasty sounds? Who would expect him to suck dick with such eagerness and vigor? 

 

Hoseok certainly didn't when he met Changkyun all those months ago.

 

Hoseok let out a deepseated groan when Changkyun began to drag his teeth up and down the elder's length. His hands were on the back of Changkyun's head again and he started to fuck into the younger's mouth. Changkyun pulled his mouth away and shook Hoseok's hands off. "You must want me to choke," he scolded as he took the time to wipe some drool from his chin.

 

Hoseok grinned apologetically, "I'm sorry," he said, "But it feels so amazing." Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Yes I know, I'm very good at this, but I'm going to need for you to keep your hands to yourself," he said with a stern finger pointed up at him. Hoseok held his hands up in defense and nodded his agreement. "Good boy," Changkyun approved.

 

He promptly began to nip at the sensitive flesh. Hoseok balled his fist up and brought it to his lips. He bit down on his knuckles to keep from yelling at the top of his lungs, it burned so good. Hoseok had a brief moment of relief when Changkyun dragged his tongue over the bite marks. The younger nipped at his tip next before running his tongue over the slit.

 

"Changkyun, you're driving me insane," Hoseok whined. It was taking all of his willpower not to grab Changkyun by his hair and shove his dick down his throat. He knew better than to cross Changkyun when he was so close to his release. Changkyun could be unbelievably spiteful sometimes. Changkyun watched wearily as Hoseok's trembling hands approached him again.

 

Hoseok raked his fingers through Changkyun's hair and began to mumble words of encouragement to him. "You're doing so great, Changkyunnie, I'm almost there," and, "Hyungie is so lucky to have a boy like you to suck him."

 

Changkyun didn't need any assurance, he knew he was good. He licked candy cane stripes up Hoseok's erection and sucked the head into his mouth. He drew zigzags over Hoseok's slit as he sucked the head harshly. "Changkyun, I'm going to cum," Hoseok rasped out his fair warning. Changkyun pulled his lips away from the red and swollen tip with a pop.

 

He vigorously stroked Hoseok to completion. Hoseok let out another moan, gripped the younger's hair tigthly, and spurted all over Changkyun's lips and nose. "Fuck...Changkyunnie," he breathed out in satisfaction. He rested back against the door and slid down onto the floor beside the younger. He reached out and grabbed Changkyun's chin between his thumb and index finger.

 

"Look at that face," he chuckled with a shake of his head. He couldn't explain why, but seeing Changkyun's face covered in his...batter..stirred something deep in his gut. Changkyun wasn't the only person he'd given a facial to, but he was the only person that looked even more beautiful with his face painted. Changkyun reached a hand up and wiped some goop off his mouth so he could say, "You came a lot."

 

Hoseok laughed some more and scooped his jacket up off the floor again. "You made me cum a lot," he corrected while he cleaned the younger's face off. Changkyun laughed too, "You're welcome," he offered. Hoseok threw the jacket back onto the floor before kissing Changkyun softly. Changkyun gave a dimply smile when Hoseok pulled away. "I'm really glad you're here," Hoseok told him. It was the first time he genuinely meant it.

 

"Me too," Changkyun conceded, "Now where's your shower?"

 

"Come on," Hoseok said as he slowly stood up and extended his hand, "I'll show you and we can bathe together." Changkyun took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "Round two?" he asked following behind the elder. "No," Hoseok said flatly, "But I can run us a hot bath with a eucalyptus and lavendar bath bomb." "Even better," Changkyun happily agreed. 


	3. Jealousy

Changkyun  lay on his back on the couch, staring into nothingness. He wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting, but he woke up from his after-sex nap and found himself alone with a post-it stuck to his face. 'I'll be back late tonight. Eat without me' was all it said. He felt lonely in Hoseok's big condo all by himself, he missed the elder. He knew Hoseok was out on one of his little dates and it bothered Changkyun.

 

He always knew Hoseok had playthings, but it never really bothered Changkyun because he lived all the way across the world and he only saw the elder once every couple months. Now that he was there with Hoseok, it bugged him. He wanted to be the only person with Hoseok...at least while he was there.

 

His head perked up when he heard the lock of the front door switch. He checked the time, 3:45 AM, and Hoseok was backing into the condo with a goofy smile on his face. Changkyun sat up fully and peeked over the back of the couch to get a better look at who was standing on the other side of the door. It was a petite girl with golden skin, long dark hair down her back, and she was wearing the clingiest of black dresses. She was beautiful.

 

Changkyun felt a twinge of jealousy when he watched Hoseok give her a tight hug and kissed her lips. "Thanks for tonight, Amy," Hoseok said flashing the most handsome smile. Amy grinned widely, her dark red lipstick now smeared, "Don't forget to call me like last time, oppa," she said. Hoseok chuckled and shook his head, "I won't," he promised. She nodded, "OK then, I'm leaving," she told him before waving and turning to make her exit. "Get home safely!" he called after her and then closed and locked the front door. 

 

"Have fun?" Changkyun flatly asked causing Hoseok to jump. "Changkyunnie, you're awake?" the surprised elder asked as he whirled around to face the younger. Changkyun slowly nodded, "I'm awake," he confirmed. He couldn't stop himself from taking in the elder's appearance.

 

Disheveled dark hair falling all in his face, his half-buttoned white shirt was rumpled and covered in makeup stains, and the shirt tails was partially untucked. His black jeans looked fine, but his stupid black sneakers were untied. He still had that dumb smile on his face, clearly he was sated and feeling content. Obviously that girl had fucked his brains out and Changkyun did not like it.

 

Changkyun pushed down his anger and willed his cool facade to keep strong. He flopped back down on the couch and held his phone in front of his face, opening and closing various apps; he didn't know what to do with his hands and he feared that if he looked at Hoseok's stupid fuck-happy face too much longer his mask would crack and his green eyes would seep through. He didn't know why he was upset; he had no right to be. They were not together. They were fuck buddies...but he still couldn't help but feel jealous.

 

"Everything OK?" Hoseok asked as he roamed past Changkyun into the kitchen. The younger could smell remnants of Amy's perfume clinging to him as he walked past. Hoseok grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned to the living room and looked down at the younger expectantly. Hoseok's powerful presence standing over him made Changkyun feel obligated to answer. He nodded slowly, but still refused to look at the elder, "I'm fine, hyung." 

 

"Good, I'm going to bed, Changkyunnie," the oblivious elder responded in a cheerful tone, "Don't stay up too much later or you'll sleep through the day." He leaned forward and kissed Changkyun's crown before fondly ruffling his chocolate hair. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm going to sleep too," Changkyun quickly responded. He sighed again and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. He tugged the drawstrings tight until only his fringe, eyes, and nose were visible. He grabbed the blanket carelessly thrown over the back of the couch and covered his body with it. He knew he wouldn't really be able to sleep with all his emotions going haywire, but at least he could get comfortable. He carelessly dropped his phone somewhere between the cushions beneath him and shut his eyes.

 

Hoseok gave the younger a puzzled look, "Are you sleeping out here tonight?" he asked him, they'd been sleeping in the same bed since Changkyun had arrived. Changkyun kept his eyes closed, "I think I'd better," he replied without thinking as he shifted to his side and tucked a hand under his chin. Hoseok frowned, his confusion morphing into concern. "Why?" He sat down on one of the leather foot stools by the couch and faced the younger's back. He reached out an arm and pulled on Changkyun's shoulder, forcing him to lie on his back again.

 

Changkyun snorted and glared at Hoseok, his mask had fallen. "Because there's a slight possibility I may smother you in your sleep," came his muffled reply.

 

Hoseok raised his brows in disbelief, "What?" he asked as he reached over and yanked the hood off the younger's head, "Why would you want to suffocate me?" Changkyun tucked his arms behind his head and stared up at the high ceiling, not wanting to say. "Changkyun," a worried Hoseok said scooting closer, "What's wrong?" He rested an elbow on the edge and propped his chin in his hand. 

 

Changkyun stared at the elder from the corners of his eyes, he didn't notice the lipstick stains on the elder's face earlier. He felt his jealousy grow once more. He looked back up at the ceiling and clenched his teeth. "Changkyun..." Hoseok said again, this time in warning. Changkyun groaned and ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "I don't wanna say," he finally responded.

 

Hoseok grinned at the younger and gave a quick shrug, "Too bad," he told him, "You have to, because obviously it's bothering you."

 

Changkyun sucked his teeth in frustration, but nodded. He shoved the blanket up and sat up again, swinging his feet over the edge of the couch so he was properly facing the elder. He looked Hoseok directly in the eye and admitted, "If you really wanna know, I've been feeling a little jealous since you went out tonight." Hoseok stared at the younger incredulously, "Because of Amy?" he asked him. The younger nodded, "Yes, it made me upset that you went out with her and fucked her and then you came back like it was no big deal," he explained.

 

"That's because it wasn't," Hoseok easily said back with a shrug, "I have sex with lots of people, including you. What's the problem?"

 

Changkyun felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest by a dagger, but he stayed strong. "I know and it's great. The problem is, I was still bothered by you going out with her tonight. I hardly ever get any time with you because we live so far apart, so I came out here to spend my summer with you and I just really don't want to share you with anyone while I'm here."

 

Hoseok frowned again, "Changkyunnie, you've been here for 2 weeks and I've been out with like 5 different people, including Amy. Why are you bothered so suddenly?" he questioned. "I've always been bothered by it, Hoseok-hyung," Changkyun snapped as he sprung to his feet and began to pace, "I have never wanted to share you. I just want you to be with me for the summer."

 

Changkyun couldn't believe how upset he was and neither could Hoseok.

 

Hoseok stared up at the roaming boy and cocked his head, he was confused again. "Changkyun, I have to tell you that you've always shared me. Ever since we met, I've always had playmates. The day I met you, I was in between girlfriends," he revealed to the younger.

 

Changkyun stopped pacing and glowered at the younger, "I know, but I was way too far across the ocean to really even think about it. I couldn't be jealous then becaue you popped up every so often and left long enough for me to forget."

 

Hoseok seemed unfazed, "Changkyun I'm sorry that you're jealous, but you and I are not in a relationship, we've never been. And just because you're here for the summer doesn't mean I have to stop seeing people. I'm glad that you're here, but I'm not going to change my lifestyle because you're a little bothered by it."

 

It hurt Changkyun just a bit to hear that they weren't in a relationship. He knew that, but for Hoseok to say it so casually did not feel good. He nodded though, he understood. "I know I shouldn't expect you to do something different just because I'm here and I know that we are not in a relationship, but I still think it's natural for me to feel a little jealous," Changkyun responded, "Do you understand that everytime you have sex with someone you give a piece of yourself to them?"

 

Hoseok chuckled and shook his head, "That's ridiculous, Changkyun," he condescended, "sex is sex."

 

"That's ridiculous," Changkyun's baritone mimicked, "Whether you choose to believe it or not, when you have sex you leave a piece of yourself behind. You connect physically and emotionally and when that physical connection is gone the emotional one still lingers. That's why people kiss and cuddle after sex." Hoseok couldn't argue with that logic, it made sense. 

 

Hoseok didn't know how to respond. "Changkyun, I don't know what you want me to say," he said with a shake of his head. Changkyun sighed and dropped back down on the couch. "I don't want you to say anything," he laughed out in exasperation, "You asked me what was wrong and I told you. You put everything into perspective for me and I appreciate that."

 

Hoseok nodded and smiled at him, "So you're not jealous anymore?" he asked him.

 

"No, I'm still jealous," Changkyun easily said, his own smile growing wider, "I can't help how I feel. I'll probably get jealous again, but I'm not expecting for things to change anymore. The emotions will pass." "So we can still have sex?" Hoseok asked hopefully. Changkyun rolled his eyes, but nodded, "Yes, what else would we do all summer?" he sarcastically said.

 

"Good," the elder said in relief. He stood up and extended a hand to the younger, "Now that we've talked about your feelings, let's go to bed," he said. Changkyun shook his head, "No thanks, I'll still sleep out here tonight," he said, "I'm still feeling a little bothered, considering you still have lipstick on your face."  Hoseok wiped his cheek on his sleeve, "Yea, I should shower...but you're not mad at me, right?" Hoseok asked him with wide eyes. 

 

Changkyun shook his head, "No, I'm not mad at you, but I still might get the urge to smother you in your sleep. For your own safety, I think it's better if I sleep out here."

 

Hoseok laughed and let his hand fall back to his side. "OK, but why don't you sleep in the spare bedroom?" he asked as an afterthought. Changkyun shook his head again as he pulled the cover back over his knees, "No I'm fine out here." He laid back against the couch arm and looked up at the elder. Hoseok couldn't help the fond smile that spread over his face. Changkyun was so cute with his dark fringe covering his face and his oversized hoodie, Hoseok was going to miss waking up to his swollen face. He understood though.

 

"Alright," Hoseok accepted, "I'll see you in the morning?" he asked crouching down beside the younger's head. "Yea, you can make me eggs," Changkyun offered for him. Hoseok chortled and nodded his agreement, "You got it, Changkyunnie." He brushed the younger's hair away from his forehead and leaned in for a kiss. Changkyun closed his eyes and ignored the fact that he was kissing lips smeared with someone else's lipstick and just enjoyed having Hoseok to himself for the moment.

 

He broke the kiss and turned onto his side away from Hoseok and tucked his body into the back crevice of the couch, "Go take a shower," he ordered.

 

Hoseok stood and made his way to the front door to flip the lights off. He walked back over to his bedroom and paused to stare at the younger for a second. "Goodnight, Changkyunnie," he said before shutting his room door behind him. Changkyun stared into the darkness around him. Even after their talk, he knew sleep still wasn't in the cards. 

After Hoseok had showered, he'd settled into his bed on the left side. It became his side when Changkyun insisted on sleeping on the right side saying something about leftys needed to sleep on the right side. His bed felt big tonight without Changkyun. He sighed and turned onto his side and stared at the empty space. Even though Changkyun was just in the next room, Hoseok still missed him. 

<>

Maybe there was some truth to what Changkyun had said earlier...maybe he developing an emotional connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QAF vibes right here, but they're unintentional and Hoseok won't be mean like Brian. He's a bit of a ho...but maybe not for long....


	4. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AGAIN AFTER LIKE 2 MONTHS!!!!!

Changkyun released an obnoxious yawn as he waited for the barista to brew his order: a small black coffee for himself and a large caramel latte for Hoseok. They had a wild night out and then went 3 rounds and then watched the sunrise. It was fun and kind of romantic, but he was dog tired; the dark circles under his eyes indicating that perfectly. 

 

Hoseok had to be at work in a few hours and he volunteered Changkyun to go buy them coffee, luckily the place was directly across the street from the high-rise. He was the only customer in the coffee shop right now so he asked the barista to take his time and make their coffee with love. 

 

"Long night?" the barista asked in a honey soft voice from behind the counter. Changkyun grinned and shook his head, "You have no idea," he chuckled out as he leaned against the serving counter. "No sleep?" the barista continued as he placed Hoseok's latte in front of Changkyun. Changkyun sniffed Hoseok's latte and sighed happily as the caffeine infiltrated his senses, waking him up just a tad. "15 hours and still going," he answered as an afterthought, "I'm strong!" He was proud of himself for keeping up with Hoseok. 

 

The barista brought Changkyun's hot coffee over and leaned on the other side of the counter, "Well you look fucking amazing for someone who hasn't slept in 15 hours," he smoothly complimented with a nonchalant shrug, "Just saying." Changkyun first took a life-changing sip of his coffee, and then studied the barista for a second. Round face with squishy dimples, crescent moon eyes, and a bright smile. A messy nest of cropped platinum hair sat on his head peeking from beneath his uniform black hat like a mark,  it played well against his ivory skin.

 

He was cute and definitely Changkyun's type.

 

Changkyun sent his own dimply smile back and responded with, "Are you hitting on me, Mr. Coffee Boy?" The barista gave a confident smile and nodded back, "What if I am?" he asked him, "Would you be interested?" He looked down at the 2 coffees and added, "Or are you buying coffee for you and a significant other?"

 

"Significant other?" Changkyun asked with raised brows, "nothing like that."

 

It was true, Hoseok made it painfully clear that they were not "an item"...and if Hoseok could have playmates so could he. Simple as that. "Then I guess it's OK to ask you out on a date," the barista said through a hopeful smile. 'Fuck he's cute!' Changkyun thought as his knees went weak from the charming dimpled smile. 

 

Changkyun cooly shrugged and sipped more of his coffee, it burned his tongue but he ignored it. "I don't even know your name, Mr. Coffee Boy, how can I go on a date with you?" he coyly said, "Don't you guys wear nametags?" The dimply boy laughed and nodded, "We do, but I accidentally forgot mines in my locker," he said.

 

"So do I continue to call you Mr. Coffee Boy? Or do you have a real name?" Changkyun curiously asked him. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours?" the barista bargained through his squishy smile. "OK deal," Changkyun agreed. "Same time?" the barista suggested. Changkyun nodded.

 

"Jooheon." "Changkyun." They introduced simultaneously, both smirking flirtatiously.

 

"Jooheon? I like that, it fits you," Changkyun said as he grabbed Hoseok's latte in his free hand, preparing to leave. "Hey wait, you never answered my question about the date," Jooheon called after him. Changkyun held the door open with his back and said, "IMWhatIM, look me up on Kakao," before making his exit. 

 

Changkyun hadn't even made it across the street before the standard Kakao ringtone sounded in his pocket. He decided to wait until his hands weren't full of piping hot beverages to answer. He practically ran into the building and onto the elevator. 

 

He violently kicked on Hoseok's front door until the elder swung it open with glower plastered on his handsome face. "The reason I gave you a key to my place was so I wouldn't have to open the door for you," Hoseok griped. Changkyun grinned at Hoseok and easily responded, "And run the risk of me dropping your large caramel latte with THREE shots of espresso?"

 

Hoseok nodded, "Good point," he conceded before gently tugging the younger in by his jacket. "Welcome back," Hoseok said before pressing their lips together. Changkyun eagerly accepted the kiss before he set the coffees down on the marble counter. He quickly whipped his phone out of his pocket when Hoseok turned his back to lock the door. 

 

New Message from Jooheonie: 'It was easier to find you than I thought.' Changkyun chuckled and quickly wrote back: 'I mean I did tell you my ID.'

 

"Changkyunnie I made you breakfast," Hoseok interrupted his flirting, "Kimchi fried rice and egg." Changkyun's face lit up as a bowl was set in front of him. "What no noodles?" he joked. He climbed up onto one of the stools at the island counter, his mouth watering at the beautifully plated food. The first spoonful tasted like heaven and Changkyun let out a happy moan.

 

Hoseok was a master chef in Changkyun's opinion and it made him happy that the elder only seemed to cook for him. He felt special. 

 

Hoseok snorted from his spot at the other side of the island, "We ran out of instant noodles a few days ago. We actually ran out of most of our food. All we have are eggs, kimchi, rice, and fruit." He held up his bowl of mandarin orange slice for extra emphasis, "We'll have to go grocery shopping soon." Changkyun nodded absentmindedly as he continued to stuff his face.

 

Hoseok sipped on the latte and groaned happily as it warmed his core, "Thanks for getting this, by the way, I'm running on fumes here," he said gratefully. He set his drink down and filled his round cheeks with a few orange slices.

 

"No problem," Changkyun said as he messaged Jooheon back finally. 'I really liked your dimples. I wanted to poke them but that would've been rude.' 

 

"It really sucks that I have to be at work in 2 hours. You get to go to sleep, but I'll have to add another 8 hours to the 15 I've already got under my belt," Hoseok cutely complained as he popped more oranges into his mouth, "I don't think I'm gonna make it." He shook his head,  he was exhausted. 

 

Changkyun's phone buzzed on the counter,  'Go out on a date with me and I'll let you touch them' was Jooheon's slick reply. Changkyun grinned and shook his head as he responded to Hoseok. "Hyung just go to sleep right now, at least you'll get a couple of hours."

 

Hoseok shook his head and downed the rest of his latte. "No use, Changkyunnie, I'll have to get ready for work soon," he said as he reached forward to snag the younger's unfinished coffee, he needed all the caffeine he could get. Changkyun frowned and bit at his hand, but let him have it anyway.

 

He watched Hoseok drink his coffee and noted how pale the elder looked and how gigantic the bags under his eyes were. He didn't think Hoseok would make it through work either.

 

Changkyun decided to leave his Kakao flirting on pause to take care of his Hoseok-hyung who looked liked he would topple over any second. If that happened, Changkyun wondered, would Hoseok's muscles cushion his fall? Then he shook his head, feeling delirious. They both needed sleep.

 

"Come on hyung, have a seat on the couch at least," he said as he hopped off the chair. He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked around the island to grab ahold of the elder's beefy arm. Hoseok sucked down the rest of Changkyun's coffee as he allowed himself to be dragged into the next room. 

 

Changkyun shoved the elder down onto the couch and then sidled up beside him. He tucked his face into Hoseok's neck and wrapped a protective arm around his tummy. "What if you called in sick?" he suddenly suggested, "Then you can get some rest. We can even cuddle."

 

Hoseok gave a small chuckle as he wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders, "I could do that," he replied after some thought, "Spend all day in bed with you sleeping, eating, watching tv... and having sex."

 

Changkyun laughed and hugged Hoseok tighter, "Sounds like a solid plan. When will you call?" he queried. Hoseok looked at the younger and cryptically said, "Right after."

 

Changkyun frowned, "After what?" he asked pushing his hair out of his face. "Right after I blow you," Hoseok easily expounded. Before the younger could say anything Hoseok was pushing him back into the couch and dropping to his knees. "Oh my God, it's like 7AM. Why so suddenly?" Changkyun exclaimed as his hips were pulled off the couch with his jeans and boxers. 

 

"I want to thank you for giving me the idea," Hoseok said as he wrapped a warm hand around Changkyun's cock. "Hyung you really don't have to, I know you're tired," Changkyun stuttered out as plump cherry lips wrapped around his tip. "Never too tired for this,  Changkyunnie, just sit back and enjoy," Hoseok breathed against his hardening length.

 

Changkyun nodded and settled back into the couch. Hoseok's head perked up when he heard buzzing from behind him. Changkyun froze as the elder retrieved his phone from his discarded jeans pocket. Was he about to be found out so easily? "Your phone is going off," Hoseok said passing it to the younger without even looking at it. 

 

Changkyun gave a relieved sigh and laughed nervously. "Thanks," he said. He looked at the message Jooheon had sent, 'Well?'

 

Changkyun looked down at Hoseok just as the elder wrapped his pretty lips around his erection again. He groaned as Hoseok skillfully sucked him all the way down. He let his fingers sink into Hoseok's silky hair and watched the elder's head bob up and down.

 

He thought about if he should take Jooheon up on his offer. He wondered if Hoseok would be mad if he found out. He wondered why he was feeling guilty for even talking to Jooheon. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he and Hoseok had an arrangement. They were not boyfriends, they werent even lovers. They were fuck buddies...no matter how much Changkyun wanted it to be more. 

 

He picked his phone up from where he had dropped it on the couch and stared at Jooheon's last message. 'Name the time and place.' he finally messaged. He decided he would do what he wanted and allow himself the same freedoms as Shin Hoseok.

 

He dropped his phone back on the couch and and grabbed handfuls of Hoseok's messy hair, rolling his hips up to propel himself further into the elder's mouth. Hoseok easily accepted and sucked harder on Changkyun's dick. Changkyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the blow job for what it was: a blow job.


	5. "DATE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!

Changkyun lay cuddled into his favorite pillow (because it smelled the most like Hoseok's woodsy cologne) sleeping soundly when his shoulder was shaken roughly. He groaned and turned away from the offending hand, burying his face into the pillow. "Im Changkyunnie, wake up now," he heard a familiar voice order. "No..." he moaned out as he fully rolled away from Hoseok onto the other side of the bed (Hoseok's side). He felt the bed dip as the elder growled in frustration and crawled over to him. "Changkyunnie! Wake up!" Hoseok commanded again. Hoseok gripped the younger's shoulder tightly and yanked him onto his back.

 

Changkyun was already awake, but kept his eyes closed hoping his nuissance would go away. He felt Hoseok sidle up right next to him, he could practically feel the elder's elbow by his ear and chest on his shoulder. Hoseok looked at the younger's soft face and grinned, "I know you're awake, Changkyunnie," he said definitively. He saw Changkyun's eyes twitch behind his eye lids and chuckled at how ridiculous the younger was being. He reached a hand over and softly stroked the younger's cheek. Changkyun was so pretty in Hoseok's opinion. He traced the acne scar over a high cheekbone on the younger's face with a fingertip.

 

He smiled wider when Changkyun twitched again, but kept his eyes closed. 'I can play this game too,' he thought as he dragged the pad of his fingertip over the younger's soft pink bottom lip. He softly gripped the younger's chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Changkyunnie..." Hoseok whined into his ear, "Come on." He placed another soft kiss on the younger's ear. Changkyun ignored him and continued to fake sleeping, but he did hope that Hoseok would kiss him again. 

 

Hoseok unknowingly complied, but kissed the side of his mouth instead. The elder moved the younger's protective hands away from his chest as he scooted even closer. He pinched the hem of Changkyun's t-shirt and tugged it up his stomach high enough to reveal his bellybutton. He placed a palm over the exposed skin and slid his hand past the elastic waistband of the younger's sweats. "No underwear, Im Changkyun?" he asked through a scandalous smile and raised eyebrows. He looked at the younger's face to guage his reaction, "Such a naughty boy."

 

Changkyun couldn't stop his brows from furrowing when he felt Hoseok's warm hand wrap around his semi-hard cock and squeeze him. Changkyun gave a deep groan of pleasure and defeat when Hoseok lazily began to jerk him. He finally cracked his eyes open and glared at the cheesing elder. "Why can't you just let me sleep?" he complained, though he did roll his hips into Hoseok's hand. Hoseok gave a victorious chuckle, "I would if you were actually sleeping. I knew you haven't been asleep since I first started shaking you."

 

Changkyun's hand reached down to grab ahold of the elder's wrist and he pouted, "How did you know? I was barely moving." Hoseok laughed harder whispered, "You snore," in the younger's ear before kissing it again. "Fuck you," Changkyun mumbled as he lifted his hips to pull his sweats down past his bottom to let his dick breathe under Wonho's hand. Hoseok nipped at the student's chin and said, "Such a potty mouth so early in the morning, Changkyunnie." He licked under the boy's chin and jerked his velvety shaft harder.

 

"It's your fault for waking me up," Changkyun grunted as he tilted his head back to encourage Hoseok to continue to lap at is skin. Hoseok sucked a small hickey into the skin beneath the younger's Adam's apple before saying, "I woke you up for a reason." He licked a stripe up the center of Changkyun's throat and over his chin. Changkyun moaned loudly feeling his release nearing under the dedicated stroking from the elder. He was doing it thoroughly too: from base, along the pretty hook, and to the head.

 

Hoseok softly pecked the younger's lips a couple of times and then asked, "Don't you wanna know why I woke you up?" Changkyun glared up at the elder, but wound his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer, "Right now the only thing I can concentrate on is you making me cum my brains out," he told him. He slammed their lips together and moaned into the kiss as his stomach tightened with his impending climax.

 

"Cum for me then, baby..." Hoseok whispered into his ear, "So I can tell you why I woke you up." 

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes as his body spasmed and he came all over his tummy and in between Hoseok's fingers. "Hoseok-hyung," he whimpered out as he convulsed while his cock continued to purge, painting his belly with his thick virile fluid. He tucked his head into the crook of Hoseok's neck and shoulder and panted hotly against his neck. He nipped at at the elder's neck and ran his tongue over the bite, "Fuck," he groaned against Hoseok's skin. "You're so cute when you cum, Changkyunnie," Hoseok chuckled out as he finally pulled his hand free, "Your face is so red."

 

He held his gooey hand up for the younger to see, "And you came so much," he added. "Well you didn't fuck me last night so I went to sleep horny. I had a lot built up," Changkyun countered. Hoseok sat up, causing Changkyun to roll back onto his back, and reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand. "I'm sorry, I was out super late last night with some guy I met in club. I don't even remember his name," he explained.

 

Changkyun felt a pang of jealousy but swallowed it down although he couldn't stop himself from saying, "All these random hookups, aren't you afraid one of them may try to kill you?"

 

Hoseok laughed as he cleaned his hand as best he could with the dry tissues, "Yea, but that's why I work out," he replied. Changkyun rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Get up, Changkyunnie," Hoseok was persistant. Changkyun groaned in exasperation as he pulled his pants back up, his ass was getting cold. "Why?" he queried. "Because I'm taking you to Han River today," Hoseok finally revealed.

 

"Fishing?" Changkyun asked him in confusion. He did not want to go fishing. Hoseok cracked up and shook his head, "No!" he yelled, "We'll go on a duck boat ride, and try all kinds of fried food from the vendors, and also there's a few parks we can go to if you want." Changkyun's face lit up with excitement, "Like a date?" he asked hopefully.

 

Hoseok frowned and thought about it, clearly the word 'date' hadn't crossed his mind when he planned the outing. "Yea, I guess it is," he conceded with a smile. His smile made Changkyun smile. It was a sort-of date and Changkyun couldn't be happier. "So get up, take a shower, and get dressed," Hoseok ordered as he stood up from the bed. "You've got 45 minutes or I'm cancelling the whole thing," he threatened.

 

"SHIN HOSEOK, DON'T YOU DARE!" Changkyun yelled as he hastily hopped off the bed, his t-shirt falling down to cover the drying cum caked over his bellybutton in layers. "Then hurry up," Hoseok said before turning to leave the room, no doubt to go wash his hands in the bathroom of the guest room to give the boy some privacy. "WAIT HYUNG!" Changkyun called out. Hoseok's head popped back in the room and Changkyun met him at the door. "Thanks," the younger said before pecking the elder's lips.

<>

Changkyun made sure he dressed casually, he didn't want to seem over-eager: jeans and a casual t-shirt. Hoseok even said the red was a good color on him. Hoseok also dressed causally...which meant that Changkyun had made the right choice...but Hoseok's casual seemed to be different level. Tight dark jeans, tropical pineapple short-sleeved button down, and a shiny leather choker with a HUGE ring in it. His dark shades covered his eyes and his heavy bangs covered his forehead.

 

He lifted his sunglasses and grinned at the younger, "So what do you want to do first?" he asked. They were walking through the entrance of one of the small theme parks. Out of the side of his eye, Changkyun saw someone jump off a ledge. "Actually....that seems like fun," he said pointing as the person bounced up and down from the stretchy rope like a human yoyo. "Um...Hell No!" Hoseok flat out denied as the color drained from his face. Changkyun pouted, "Oh why not?"

 

"Why would I want to pretend to leap to my death?" Hoseok queried, "Also, that's really fucking high."

 

Changkyun cocked his head to the side, "Are you afraid of heights, hyung?" he asked curiously. Hoseok nodded, "A tiny, baby bit," he admitted while pinching his fingers together as his measurement tool. He felt a tad bit embarrassed. "Aww, that's so cute," Changkyun cooed as back-hugged the elder, "I understand...but I still think we should do it."

 

Hoseok unhooked the younger's arms and elbowed him away, "Clearly you don't understand what the word 'afraid' means," he snapped, "It means scared, fearful." Changkyun laughed and hugged the elder again, "I know what it means, hyung, but I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to face your fears." Hoseok looked at the student from the corner of his eye, "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked him.

 

"That's what you're supposed to do, right? Conquer them. It's supposed to be empowering," Changkyun explained, "I read about it in my psychology class. You'll find doing something like this will help you fight future battles with more confidence."

 

Hoseok considered it silently as Changkyun urged, "Come on, please? I'll do it with you. We'll conquer your fear together. You can hug me and I'll give you strength." Cheesy as it sounded, Hoseok knew he was being sincere and it made him want to try. He sighed in defeat, "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this. OK," he agreed. 

 

"YAY, come on! Let's go!" Changkyun excitedly said as he grabbed Hoseok's arm and dragged him toward the bungee. "Wait, can't we like....ride a different ride...and maybe build up to the bungee?" Hoseok tried to bargain. Changkyun shook his head as he continued to drag the elder, "No you gotta do it now while you've got the nerve. We can't put it off or you won't do it."

 

Hoseok sighed again, "Shit."

 

"Wow look, the line's not very long," the younger pointed out through a huge grin. He looked like a little boy. "No one's lining up to jump to their doom? Shocker," Hoseok sarcastically stated as he switched from foot to foot. He hugged himself and nervously gnawed on his bottom lip. He felt his entire body deflate more and more the closer they got to the damn lift that would take them up to Hoseok's death.

 

He glared at Changkyun beside him, who was fidgeting with his obnoxious excitement. 

 

"We're next!" Changkyun clapped as he climbed onto the lift, along with with the four other people in their group. Hoseok stood rooted in his spot, like a statue. "Sir? Are you going up too?" the lift operator asked. "He is," Changkyun anwered for the elder. He looked at Hoseok, who had turned whiter than normal. "Come on, I'm right here," he encouragd with a hand held out.

 

Hoseok let out a deep breath and grabbed Changkyun's hand as he boarded the lift with the group. 

 

Hoseok felt his stomach churn with every story they climbed. He sat over in the corner with his face tucked between his knees. He hadn't hyperventilated this bad since he was in high school. Changkyun was there right beside him though, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's gonna be ok, breathe." Hoseok didn't respond, but continued to breathe in and out.

 

"Is he going to be ok?" a kid about 15 years old asked, "he looks like a ghost." Hoseok lifted his head and glared at the boy, "I'll be fine," he snapped. There was no way he was going to let that little punk see his weakness.

 

They finally made it to the top and everyone filed out. The bungee instructor introduced himself and then asked, "Alright, which pair wants to go first?" "We do!" Hoseok quickly volunteered. Changkyun stared at the elder in surprise, "Really?" he asked him. "We need to do this now before I turn into a pile of mush on the ground." Changkyun nodded as they stepped forward.

 

Hoseok screwed his courage down as the instructer told them how to put on their safety harnesses and ankle straps. "So all you guys have to do is hug each other tightly, ease off the platform, and then let gravity do her job. You guys will fall down all 35 stories and bob up and down until we bring you back up," he explained, "If you do a good one, you guys might actually touch the water."

 

"Right...do we get like helmets or life vests or something?" Hoseok asked feeling completely unprotected. The instructor chuckled and shook his head, "Trust me, this is child's play, you are plently protected," he said. Hoseok scoffed, "Child's play." 'Fucking jerk,' he thought. "Come hyung," Changkyun beckoned as he moved closer to the edge of the platform. Hoseok took a few more deep breaths as Changkyun wrapped his arms around his center. He wrapped his arms around Changkyun's shoulders tightly.

 

"3, 2, 1, JUMP!" Changkyun yelled and then they leapt. Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut as he fell into the air. He heard Changkyun screaming and made the mistake of opening his eyes. He looked up and saw the water below them rapidly approaching, he opened his mouth and screamed as hard and as loud as he could. "I'M GONNA DIIIIEEE!" He felt tears spring to life as he hugged the younger tighter, at least he wouldn't die alone.

 

They made it down to the water and he felt his hair dip into the water before they were flying back in the direction they came. Hoseok felt a sob hit him hard as they bounced up and down in the air. They began to spin around as the bungee's momentum slowed down and Hoseok finally had a chance to look at Changkyun. Changkyun had tears in his eyes too, but he wasn't crying. He actually look amazed. "You ok?" he hoarsely asked the elder. The pulley machine the bungee was attached to began to slowly lift them back up to the platform.

 

Hoseok's face was red and he could barely see past the tears in his eyes, but he nodded. "I'm ok," he croaked out. Changkyun hugged Hoseok closer to his body and said, "You did so well, hyung. How do you feel?" Hoseok harshly laughed and responded, "I'll let you know when my soul finds it way back to me." Changkyun laughed as well, "I know what you mean. I almost pissed on myself," he admitted.

<>

They decided to regroup at the concession area in the theme park. Hoseok's legs were like jelly so Changkyun piggy-backed him over; it was the least he could do since he practically forced Hoseok to do the feat.

 

They settled at one of the metal tables and Changkyun asked, "What do you want? My treat." Hoseok rested his head on the tabletop and weakly said, "Tteokbokki and water please," he whimpered out. He needed to regain his bearings, he felt lifeless. He only felt like that on the outside; inside he actually felt invigorated. He did something he never thought he'd ever do and he did feel empowered. He felt like he could do anything, no obstacle was too much after what he did. He had to remember to thank Changkyun for encouraging him...and for staying by his side.

 

In that moment, Changkyun was the mature one, and it was kind of refreshing. 

 

He heard a tray clang on the table which meant his Changkyunnie had returned. He lifted his head up to say something, but the words died on his lips when he saw the younger wasn't alone. He was with some cute dimply boy, and they looked close. "Hoseok-hyung, this is Jooheon-hyung, he works at the coffee shop across from your condominum complex," Changkyun introduced.

 

Jooheon bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you," he said before turning back to Changkyun. "I didn't mean to interrupt your date," he said. Changkyun shook his head, "No, it's not really a date. We're not together like that," he said. Hoseok didn't know why, but that statement bothered him...though it was true. "Well I didn't mean to interrupt whatever it is, I just wanted to tell you why we haven't been able to meet up yet," Jooheon said. Changkyun nodded for him to continue. "I've just been tied up with my jobs and I just moved, so everything's been a bit chaotic," the dimpled barista explained.

 

"So...are you free anytime soon?" Changkyun asked him curiously. Jooheon grinned, but it fell when he realized Hoseok was staring at him. "Um yea, we could go grab dinner this weekend if you want," he offered to the youngest. Changkyun gave his own dimpled smile and nodded his consent, "Yea, that sounds good," he agreed. "Great it's a date. I've gotta get back to my family, but I'll call you," Jooheon said. He kissed Changkyun's cheek and bowed to Hoseok again before taking his leave.

 

"Did you just make a date in front of me?" Hoseok asked as he slid the tray of tteokbokki in front of him. Changkyun sat down and grabbed one of the forks on the tray, "Yea so?" he asked with a shrug. Hoseok felt a mixture of jealously and anger hit him. How could Changkyn be so fucking nonchalant about this? He was making dates with another guy while they were on a sort-of-date. "Is there a problem?" Changkyun asked as Hoseok jabbed his own fork into the hot snack.

 

Hoseok didn't answer. "Because if there is, you should say something."

 

"I don't think it was appropriate....that's all," Hoseok finally responded. Changkyun was taken aback by that. "Appropriate?" he asked incredulously. Hoseok nodded, "Yea. We're sort of on a date and you're making a date with some other guy," he expounded. Changkyun snorted, "I think that bungee scrambled your brains." It was Hoseok's turn to be offended, "Excuse me?"

 

"Yes, because it sounds like you're jealous and you have absolutely NO right to be jealous. You're coming and going from people's homes all the time. Hickeys all over, smeared lipstick, sweaty clothes, and smelling like sex...and I'm the inappropriate one. Don't be such a hypocrite," Changkyun angrily said, "You and I are not in a relationship, I'm just your live-in fuckbuddy for the summer. Remember?"

 

Hoseok clenched his teeth and stared at the food. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with me making a date with someone who is actually interested in more than just a fuck," Changkyun growled out as he stood up, "I forgot the waters." He glared at Hoseok before he stormed back over to the concession booths.

 

Hoseok sighed and threw his fork down on the table. Changkyun was right, he really shouldn't be upset about Changkyun making dates. Shit, he even had a fucking date this evening with some girl he met in bar, but he couldn't help but feel like the situation with Changkyun was different. Hoseok's date was just a physical thing, he was going to fuck her and never call her again. Changkyun said that, that Jooheon guy was trying to get to know him....establish a connection. Hoseok didn't like that. At all.

 

He had no right to be upset though. He already told Changkyun he was going to do what he wanted, so why couldn't Changkyun do the same? They were fuckbuddies, Hoseok had to remind himself, not lovers.


	6. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex, more feelings, more hypocrisy.

Hoseok sighed tiredly as he closed his condo door behind himself and leaned against it. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He'd been at work for the past 12 hours: in and out of meetings, conference calls, and firing a few people from his already small team. Then he comes home to find Changkyun was still nowhere to be seen. "Kyunnie?" Hoseok called out while scanning the dark kitchen and open living room area. "Kyunnie?" he called out again as he made his way into the living room. He pouted feeling somewhat neglected, "Where are you?" he mumbled to himself.

 

He sighed again and walked to the kitchen, "Stupid Im Changkyun, been gone for hours and hours with no phone call or text," he mumbled as he swung the fridge door open and snagged a bottle of water. He wrenched the cap off and angrily guzzled the water down. He wiped his mouth and tossed the bottle into the trash compacter beside the sink. "Guess I'll take a shower," he said feeling down. He missed his Changkyun. 

 

His head perked up, though, when he heard the front door unlocking. He peeked around the corner and watched the door swing open and Changkyun enter with an arm load of groceries. "Hyung, are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to help me carry all this damn ramen inside?" Changkyun called to the floating head as he used a foot to slam the door shut.

 

Hoseok couldn't hide his excited smile to see the younger, "Kyunnie," he said as he happily met him at the door to grab all the grocery bags. Changkyun stared at the elder suspiciously, "What's up with you, man?" he asked following Hoseok into the kitchen. Hoseok shrugged and unloaded the bags on the counter, "Nothing, just glad to see you, I guess. I feel like we haven't spoken in days," he said.

 

"That's because we haven't," Changkyun said as he unbagged the food. "I went out last night with Jooheon and by the time I got back this morning you were already gone for work," he easily explained. Hoseok rolled his eyes at the mention of Changkyun's 'friend'. "Jooheon, you two are getting pretty close," Hoseok tried to sound casual and not like he was accusing the younger of something. Changkyun shrugged and nodded, "I guess," he laughed out, "We have a good time together." That statement irked Hoseok a bit, 'a good time' meant sex to him.

 

He helped put the groceries and cleared his throat, "What do you guys do together anyway?" he asked, this time trying to sound nonchalant. He wanted to know if Jooheon fucked Changkyun without having to actually ask him.

 

Changkyun quirked a brow and looked at Hoseok who was doing his best to not look at him. "Why?" he asked leaning back against the counter, "What are you worried about?" Hoseok scoffed, "Worried? I'm not worried about anything, Changkyun," he defended, "I'm just making conversation." Changkyun abandoned his task of putting away the produce and walked over to the elder.

 

"Are you sure about that, Hoseok-hyung?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok's slim waist, "Are you worried about Jooheon fucking me?" Hoseok grit his teeth, 'How in the hell did he figure it out so easily?' he thought. Changkyun pressed himself tightly against the elder, looking into his widened eyes, "Or are you worried about him getting to know me? Or both?" he queried. Hoseok felt the air escape him as he stared down at the younger, "I'm not worried about anything," he forcefully lied, "We're not together, so there's nothing to worry about. Right?"

 

Changkyun grinned and nodded, "Right," he conceded tightly, "So no need to ask about what I do with Jooheon." He was angry, he knew Hoseok was jealous, but he still refused to admit he felt more for Changkyun. Hoseok was also angry because Changkyun had the nerve to continuously see the same person and not see it as a problem. They held each other's fiery gazes, feeling the sexual tension burst through their anger.

 

Hoseok broke first and slammed his lips against Changkyun's, yanking him closer by the back of his neck. The younger groaned into his mouth, licking into the cavern. He broke away a harshly bit Hoseok's bottom lip and chin. His hands slid beneath the elder's suit jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders. Hoseok pushed the younger back a bit, "No, I want to take a shower first," he denied as he turned away. Though he was turned on and hard as a rock, he wasn't in the mood to have sex with Changkyun.

 

For all he knew, Jooheon was inside of Changkyun all night. He was probably stretched wide enough to fit a hand. Or was Jooheon a gentle lover? One who kissed Changkyun passionately all night and called him beautiful as they did it missionary style, staring into each other's eyes. 

 

Changkyun caught up with Hoseok in the bedroom. "Hyung," he whined as he hugged the elder from behind, "The shower can wait." He turned Hoseok around to face him. He grabbed Hoseok's hand and pressed it against his solid dick, "I need you to take care of me." He reached up and grabbed ahold of the elder's neck and burried his face into it, "You haven't fucked me in like 3 days. I miss you," he whined before licking at the skin against his lips.

 

"Changkyun," Hoseok groaned as he gently pushed the younger back, "I want to shower."

 

Changkyun untucked Hoseok's shirt from his pants as he said, "But I love it when you're sweaty." He lapped at Hoseok's neck and shoved his hands under his shirt, running his hands up and down the elder's muscular chest and abs. "Just one quick fuck and then you can shower," Changkyun bargained. Hoseok didn't respond, he was trying to decide if he wanted Jooheon's sloppy seconds.

 

"Please?" Changkyun begged as he pushed Hoseok toward the bed. He quickly kicked his shoes off and yanked his pants and boxers down his knees and stepped out of them too. Hoseok had scooted back against the headboard with one leg on the bed and the other hanging off. Changkyun straddled a thick thigh and slammed his lips down against Hoseok's again. "Hyung, put your hands on Changkyunnie," he pleaded against his lips. He lifted his shirt up and clenched it between his teeth, revealing his taunt tummy and leaking reddened cock. He rutted against Hoseok's thigh and moaned as the rough fabric of the elder's pants rubbed against the bottom of his dick.

 

Hoseok complied, when Changkyun spoke like that he felt powerless. He reached up and tweaked the younger's pebble nipples and then ran his hands down Changkyun's sides. He then let a hand slide around the younger's backside and squeezed a cheek. Changkyun had the best ass Hoseok had ever seen. He ran a finger over Changkyun's hole and tried to push it in. Changkyun whimpered in pain, "Hyung that hurts." Hoseok was shocked, "You're tight?" he asked looking at the younger. "Of course I am," Changkyun snapped, "I told you it's been like 3 days."

 

Hoseok was beyond surprised, Changkyun hadn't had sex since the last time they had sex. He felt bad for accusing the younger now.

 

"Well then let's change that," he said as he pressed his fingers against the younger's lips. Changkyun easily sucked them into his mouth. "Remember you gotta get them nice and wet, Kyunnie," Hoseok instructed. He wrapped his other hand around the younger's erection. Changkyun groaned around the digits in his mouth and fucked into Hoseok's palm. Hoseok lifted his thigh a bit and Changkyun groaned again at the friction he felt against his balls.

 

Hoseok pulled his fingers free from the younger's salivating mouth and pressed them against the Changkyun's opening. It was true he should've been using lube, but he didn't think Changkyun could wait while he located the tiny bottle. Hoseok slowly worked two fingers inside with some resistance and grinned when the younger gave a deep-seated groan. "More," he whimpered happily. Changkyun scooted higher up Hoseok's thigh and began to rut back and forth, groaning when the elder's fingers went deeper inside him. 

 

Hoseok's other hand abandoned Changkyun's cock in favor of grabbing him by the back of his neck to pull him into another messy kiss. He sucked at Changkyun's tongue and licked into his mouth."You're being such a greedy boy, Changkyun-ah, you're already eating up 3 of my fingers," Hoseok mumbled against his lips. Changkyun panted against the elder's cheek and loosely threw his arms around his large shoulder's.

 

He continued to grind against Hoseok's meaty thigh and bob on his knobby fingers. "You're so wet, too, Changkyun-ah. Have you missed me that much?" Hoseok playfully asked him before tugging at the student's bottom lip with his teeth. Changkyun whimpered again and pushed his erection into Hoseok side. Hoseok flinched back a bit and chuckled, "Ow! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" 

 

"Touch it, hyung," Changkyun begged as he clenched around Hoseok's digging fingers, "Wanna come."

 

"Don't be such a spoiled brat, I want to come too," Hoseok gingerly scolded as he managed to squeeze the tip of his pinky inside with his other fingers. Changkyun buried his face in Hoseok's neck and whined out a cute breathy apology. Hoseok grinned and pulled his fingers free, leaving the younger gaping and clenching for dear life. "It's OK, I forgive you." He said before grabbing the younger by his wrists to push him onto his back.

 

He settled between the younger's wide open thighs and pressed his erection against Changkyun's opening through his soiled pants. His thigh was soaked through his pants and his own precum had stained the crotch of his very expensive wool trousers, he was definitely going to have to throw the whole suit away. He looked down at Changkyun, who was breathing heavily through red parted lips and his eyes were glossed over with his lust, damp hair falling into his face. What's one expensive suit compared to that face? He wondered.

 

He straightened his back and gripped Changkyun's thighs in strong hands, "Do you have any condoms?" he asked the younger. Changkyun glared up at Hoseok, "Me? I'm the bottom remember? You should have the condoms," he growled. Hoseok laughed and unzipped his pants, "It's 2018, we should both be carrying condoms," he easily countered. 

 

Changkyun reached down and gripped his erection, "So you don't have any either?" he asked as he slowly began to jerk his red tip, he just wanted to come and Hoseok was lolligagging. Hoseok climbed off the bed to fully take his pants off, "No," he answered with a shake of his head, "Should we stop?" Changkyun glared up at the elder, "I swear to God, if you don't fuck me right now I will pack up all of my shit and go back home," he threatened as he stroked himself harder, "I don't care if we have a condom."

 

Hoseok raised his brows and dropped onto his knees at the edge of the bed, "You sure?" he asked him. "I mean, you get tested regularly and I know you always use condoms with your randoms," Changkyun reasoned. He reached forward and grabbed Hoseok's hips to pull him back down on top of him. He pressed his lips against Hoseok's and said, "I trust you, don't you trust me?" against them.

 

Of course he did. "Of course I do, Changkyunnie," he easily answered. "Good, now please hurry up and fuck me before I lose my mind," Changkyun ordered as he wrapped his legs around the elder's hips. Hoseok laughed and unhooked the younger's legs, spreading his knees apart. Hoseok pressed his tip against Changkyun's loose hole. He pressed his palm into one of Changkyun's thighs and pushed the younger's thigh into his chest. He smoothly pushed his way inside and let out a content sigh when his hips met the younger's bottom.

 

"Oh my God, yes! Finally!" Changkyun groaned out and gripped the sheets around his head. Not even a minute in and he was already unraveling at his seams. Hoseok hoisted the younger's knee over his shoulder and began a rough and deliberate pace. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back inside. "Kyunnie, you're always so tight, just like the first time," Hoseok breathed out. He nipped at Changkyun's chest and slammed back inside. "Hyung, faster," was Changkyun's response.

 

Instead of waiting for a reply, he pushed Hoseok off and onto his back. "What are you doing, Changkyun?" the elder asked him in confusion. Changkyun climbed on top of the elder and said, "I didn't like that position." He unapologetically popped open Hoseok's shirt open to reveal his chest. Hoseok watched the buttons of his silk shirt fly all over the bed, 'Guess I'll be throwing this shirt away too,' he thought. He couldn't believe he let Changkyun ruin a whole suit.

 

Changkyun quickly impaled himself on Hoseok's cock and pinned the elder's arms above his head, holding them down at the wrists. "Ride me, Kyunnie," the elder encouraged. Changkyun tentatively rolled his hips forward before starting a hard and quick pace. Hoseok groaned and pushed his hips up to meet the younger's grinding hips. Changkyun's bounced up and down on the elder's cock and grinned when he heard his thighs slap against Hoseok's hips. "Fuck yes, Changkyunnie," Hoseok groaned and rocked his hips up harder. 

 

Changkyun hunched forward a bit and released Hoseok's wrists in favor of bracing himself against his shoulders instead. Now that his hands were free, Hoseok could grab ahold of the younger's hips. He yanked Changkyun down forcefully everytime he lifted off his dick. "Changkyunnie, your legs are starting to tremble," Hoseok moaned out, "Are you going to come soon."

 

Changkyun bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Hyung you feel so good inside of me. I'm losing my mind," he admitted. He let a hand slide down from the elder's shoulder to his dripping cock. He hooked his thumb over his dick to pin it down against Hoseok's tummy and bucked into the hold everytime he bounced down onto Hoseok's cock. "Changkyunnie, can I come inside of you," Hoseok asked looking up at the younger with hopeful eyes.

 

Changkyun leaned down and kissed the elder, "Do it, Hoseokie-hyung," he consented when he pulled away. Hoseok groaned and yanked the younger's hips down one last time. He groaned louder as he creamed the younger's insides. "So hot..." Changkyun whined and bit at Hoseok's chest as he came all over the elder's abs and bellybutton.

 

He collapsed on top of Hoseok and the elder instantly wrapped his arms around him. Hoseok softly kissed at Changkyun's shoulder and turned them onto their sides. "You owe me a suit," he laughed out....maybe he couldn't completely let it go. Changkyun snuggled into Hoseok's embrace and brattily replied, "Bill me." He once again buried his face in Hoseok's neck. "I've never felt so full before," his deep voice was raspy from all the moaning and whining, "I can feel it dripping down my thighs."

 

Hoseok laughed out and said, "Let's take a bath...and change the sheets." Changkyun yawned obnoxiously and replied, "Or we could just go into the guest bedroom, those sheets are clean." Hoseok found himself stroking Changkyun's soaked locks, "And what about the mess in here? In our bed?" he asked, feeling sleepy himself. "Our bed?" Changkyun asked perking up, suddenly wide awake. "Hmm?" Hoseok asked in confusion, cracking an eye open. 

 

"You said our bed," Changkyun said trying to contain his excitement. He knew he shouldn't be so ecstatic because he knew Hoseok would take what he said back or add something unnecessary to the original statement like, 'Yea for the time-being.' Fucking asshole. But Hoseok only shrugged and nodded, "Yea...no one else sleeps in this bed with me," he easily said.

 

Changkyun pulled himself free of Hoseok's embrace, "OK then let's get our bed cleaned up," he tested the phrase out. He shouldn't feel so giddy about something so

small, but fuck it, he was happy. He'd take what he could get. Hoseok rolled his eyes and yanked Changkyun back into his arms, "Later, I'm sleepy now." Hoseok wouldn't admit it yet, but he just wanted to be close with Changkyun right now. He was sure the younger was going to be 'hanging out' with Jooheon again later on in the evening and he wanted to savor their time together. 

 

He didn't quite know what he was feeling, but he knew that Jooheon had to go.


	7. Truth

Changkyun had been accompanied by Jooheon to an arcade bar in downtown Seoul. It was their 5th date this month, but to Jooheon, it still felt like their first. Not in the sense that his feelings still felt as vibrant as their first date, but the opposite. Jooheon felt like Changkyun was not connecting in the same way that he was. Jooheon watched Changkyun from the corners of his eyes, the younger was playing a racing game...or trying to. He kept crashing into barricades and getting turned around. "Nooo," the younger kept yelling through the wide smile plastered on his face.

 

He was so damn adorable. 

 

Jooheon left his own racing game in favor of standing over his date's to watch, a fond dimpled smile on his face. "You don't drive very often do you, man?" he playfully asked with a pat to the younger's shoulder. 'GAME OVER' flashed across the game screen and Changkyun had come in 2nd to last place, "Don't answer that," the elder added through a chuckle. Changkyun gasped in faux offense, "Excuse me, I didn't lose!" he laughed out.

 

Jooheon reached over Changkyun's shoulder and pointed at the screen, "You came in 13th place," he countered. "13th out of 14 racers," Changkyun argued back, "So I didn't lose." Jooheon really, really thought Changkyun was cute. Cute like a cat-that-thought-it-was-a-dog-cute, so he let it go. "Fine, let me buy you a drink, Winner," he sarcastically said. Changkyun smiled and nodded as he stood up, "That's more like it," he approved.

 

They grabbed a couple of seats at the end of the bar and ordered a couple of beers and a basket of cheese fries to share. Jooheon stared at the younger again as he ate 3 fries at once. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Changkyun asked the elder. He wiped his hands on his dark jeans and waited for an answer. Jooheon smiled and answered, "You're cute." He reached up and pushed the younger's silky fringe back to get a better view of his square face.

 

Changkyun shook his hand off and grinned, "I know," he said before taking a swig of his beer. "And I like you, Changkyun, a lot," Jooheon added. Changkyun was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He decided to ignore the statement all together. He reached his hand back into the basket of fries only to be stopped by Jooheon's hand on his. He looked at the barista in confusion. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" the elder asked him.

 

Changkyun dropped his gaze, but nodded, "I heard you, Jooheon."

 

"And? You have nothing to say to that?" Jooheon asked him incredulously, "Nothing at all?"

 

Changkyun dropped the fries back in the basket and turned on his barstool to face Jooheon. "What do you want me to say?" he asked him as he rubbed his hands on his jeans again. "I want you to tell me how you feel about me," Jooheon demanded. The bartender stood between them and said, "Can you please take your lover's quarrel outside?" he asked them in annoyance.

 

"Don't be an asshole, we're not arguing," Jooheon snapped at him, "Mind your business." Before the bartender could respond, Changkyun had stood up. "No he's right, let's go outside," he said grabbing Jooheon by his t-shirt. Jooheon glared at the bartender again, but nodded and followed his date out of the arcade bar. "Well we're never coming here again," Jooheon mumbled as they headed toward the train station.

 

They walked together silently, tension weighing heavy around them like fog. "Are you ever going to answer my question?" Jooehon pried. Changkyun shrugged, "I don't know how I feel about you, I barely know you," he answered. "What?" Jooheon asked in disbelief, "We've been dating for a whole month. We've had 5 dates and you've been over to my place over a dozen times. How could you say that?"

 

Changkyun shrugged again, "Don't get so bent out of shape, we've just been hanging out. No need to get so serious, Jooheon," he said walking ahead of the elder. Jooheon grabbed the younger by his elbow and yanked him into an alley. He pushed Changkyun up against a brick wall. "Hanging out?" he growled out, "I'm trying to be more than just friends with you."

 

"Jooheon, why? You know I'm going back home to Boston in like 6 weeks," Changkyun said, "I'm only here for the summer." "I don't care about that, you know long distance relationships are a thing," Jooheon said. Changkyun scoffed, "Jooheon, what are you talking about?" he asked him, "A relationship? We've barely even kissed since we've known each other."

 

Jooheon seemed taken aback by that, "We've done more than that. Don't fucking lie," he responded. Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Ok fine," he conceded, "A little blow job here and there." Changkyun wasn't completely innocent. Jooheon shook his head, "I don't understand. When we first met, you flirted with me and agreed to go out with me. I thought you liked me. What's changed?"

 

Changkyun felt bad, he didn't want to hurt Jooheon's feelings. He liked the guy, just not the way Jooheon liked him. "Nothing's changed. I just don't like you as much as you like me," he answered.

 

Jooheon pressed his lips against Changkyun's instead of answering. He pushed his tongue past the younger's lips and held him in place by his shoulders. Changkyun pushed the barista away and angrily yelled, "What the fuck are you doing, Jooheon?" "Are you telling me you didn't feel something from that kiss?" Jooheon yelled back. Changkyun wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, "Yea, I felt a tongue," he snarkily said.

 

"Seriously, Changkyun?" Jooheon asked feeling defeated, "If you don't have any feelings for me, then why are you wasting my time?"

 

"Jooheon, I thought we were friends," Changkyun answered, "That's why I've been hanging out with you." Jooheon shook his head, he wasn't stupid, "Friends don't let friends kiss them or suck their dicks. There's more to this." Changkyun shook his head, "No there's not. I'm gay, gay men are always promiscuous, even with his friends," he tried to justify. Jooheon glared at the younger, "Well I'm gay too and I'm not like that, so I'm calling your bullshit," he combatted, "There's someone else."

 

Changkyun felt cornered into a conversation he didn't want to have. "I'm leaving," he said pushing past the elder. Jooheon grabbed him by his shoulder and yanked him back, "Not yet!" he snapped, "Not until you give me a straight answer. You owe me that much." Changkyun snorted, "I don't do anything straight." Jooheon glared at him with crossed arms, "I'm being serious, Changkyun. There's someone else isn't there? That guy," he said. Changkyun knew who he meant, there was no one else he could mean, but he lied anyway. 

 

"There is no guy."

 

Jooheon slammed his fist on the wall next to the younger's head. Changkyun didn't even flinch, he knew Jooheon would never hurt him. "Jesus Christ, Changkyun. Yes there is! The guy from the amusement park. Hoseok. It's always been him." Changkyun shook his head and looked away, "No." Jooheon grabbed the younger by his chin and forced him to look up, "Yes. I knew it, I fucking knew it. Everytime I kissed you or touched you there was always hesitation. I thought you were nervous, but it's because you felt guilty."

 

Changkyun felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Was he that transparent? "Jooheon, please leave me alone. I want to go home," he said shaking the barista's hand away.

 

Jooheon didn't move, but he did cross his arms again and glare at the younger. "And where is home exactly?" he asked him, "Where are you staying this summer? A hotel? With a family member? A friend? Why have I never been invited over?" Changkyun was getting angry, he didn't like being questioned. "I don't have to answer you, we are not in a relationship Jooheon. I don't owe you anything," he snapped pushing the elder away.

 

"Yes the fuck you do," Jooheon growled with a finger pointed at him, "You were never planning to return my feelings, but you went out with me anyway. Why? Why did you use me?" Changkyun was feeling overwhelmed and so he said fuck it and he let it all out. "You want me to tell you? Really?" "YES! Tell me the fucking truth!" Jooheon yelled at him.

 

"You're right. I'm using you to make him jealous," Changkyun admitted. Jooheon knew the truth and it still hurt, "Are you guys boyfriends?" he asked him. Changkyun snorted, "Boyfriends? Hoseok-hyung doesn't do relationships. We're fuckbuddies, have been for a while now. I came out here to spend my summer with him," he revealed. Jooheon swallowed hard, "And you have feelings for him?" he asked him. 

 

Changkyun sat down on the dirty ground and glared at the elder, "I love him, Jooeheon," he said solidly, "So yea I used you, to make him jealous. I wanted him to feel like how I felt everytime he went out to fuck one of his playmates. The whole fucking summer I've been here fucking him and loving him and hoping for more while he goes out and fucks other people. For once I just wanted him to feel what I feel when the person you want goes off to be with someone else."

 

"So I was never anything to you?" Jooheon asked him as he crouched down in front of the younger, "Just a puppet to manipulate so you'll feel better about falling in love with your fuckbuddy?" 'God, is that how it seems?' Changkyun asked himself as he finally let tears fall from his eyes. "I guess so," Changkyun agreed as he wiped his eyes, "You must think I'm awful."

 

He looked at Jooheon finally. The eldersighed and shook his head, "I don't think you're awful. I just feel sorry for you," he said as he stood up, "I'm going home." Changkyun watched Jooheon turn and leave. He said nothing. He didn't have anything to say anyway.

 

Changkyun sat there in the alley for a long time after Jooheon left him. He felt stupid and guilty for getting Jooheon involved. It wasn't worth it anyway, sure Hoseok felt some type of way and reacted negatively, but nothing had really changed. Hoseok was still Hoseok. He was still having sex with different people whenever he wanted. Changkyun had hurt Jooheon for nothing. He shook his head, feeling disappointed in himself. 

 

He lifted his right arm up to reveal his wristwatch and checked the time. It was nearing 2:30 AM, he'd sat there wallowing in his own self pity for two and a half hours. He was sure the trains had stopped running by now. How was he going to get home? He thought about calling Hoseok, but he was certain the elder was wrapped up with someone else. He looked down at his phone and saw the screen was blank. His phone was dead, couldn't call if he wanted to.

 

He sighed. Hoseok's condo was in uptown Seoul, that was a good 10 miles away. Too far to walk. He didn't trust any cabbies picking up this late at night. "Hotel it is," he said to himself. He walked to the closest one that didn't look sketchy and used the rest of his cash to pay for a cheap room for the night. 

 

He set the old school alarm clock for 7AM and curled up in a tight ball on top of the covers. He was exhausted. He fell asleep instantly. It was dreamless sleep. 

 

Changkyun woke up feeling like shit. Shit on shit. His head ached and he felt filthy. He took the time to take a hot shower even though he had to put on the same clothes from before. It made him feel a tiny bit better. He thought about Jooheon and Hoseok on the train ride back home. He knew he should apologize to Jooheon, but he wasn't sure the elder would care to accept it.

 

Jooheon felt bad for him. He must've looked pitiful. A stupid college boy falling in love with his older fuckbuddy. 3 years didn't seem like a huge age difference to Changkyun at first, but now he was seeing it was a world's difference. Jooheon had made it clear, Changkyun was chasing his tail with this situation. Maybe he should end things with Hoseok when the summer was done. Cut all ties. He was getting tired of the back and forth. Hoseok didn't need Changkyun in his life and Changkyun was sure he'd be happier if he could forget Hoseok.

 

His brain throbbed between his ears. He'd never been so stressed out in his entire life.

 

He was thankful when he finally made it back to Hoseok's condo. "Changkyun?" he heard Hoseok call out as he entered his temporary home. The younger sighed and nodded, "It's me, hyung," he conceded. He was shocked when he felt arms wrap around him tightly. "Kyunnie, where in the hell have you been?" he heard Hoseok's muffled voice ask.

 

"Were you worried about me?" Changkyun's muffled voice asked back. His eyebrows were raised and he was confused. Hoseok released the younger and cupped his face in his hands, "Yes, I've been waiting up for you all night." "Why?" Changkyun asked him. Hoseok shrugged, "I just wanted to hang out with you. You didn't answer my calls or texts, I thought something had happened to you," he said.

 

Hoseok took in the younger's appearance. Changkyun had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess, his skin was pale, and his clothes were dirty. He looked terrible, "Are you ok, Changkyunnie?" he asked him.

 

"I was with Jooheon," Changkyun told him, "We agreed to stop seeing each other." He pushed passed a shocked Hoseok. "Wait, do you want to talk about it?" the elder asked him. "No," the younger said before making his way to the guest bedroom, "I just want to sleep." He was still exhausted. He didn't bother to turn on the lights or change clothes. He just climbed into the bed, but under the covers this time.

 

His eyes opened when he heard the door open. Hoseok wordlessly slipped into bed behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger. "I said I don't want to talk about it, hyung," the younger snapped. He felt a kiss on his neck and the arms around him hold tighter. "You don't have to," Hoseok said, "I'm just going to be here. We don't have to talk unless you want to."

 

Changkyun closed his eyes, "I'm going to sleep," he said. "That's fine too," Hoseok told him.


End file.
